Surrender to Me, Little Vorta
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Just how far would you be willing to push the buttons of your desired rival and make them submit to your fantasies? Yelgrun/Keevan SLASH


**Honestly, I didn't think I'd do a Keevan/Yelgrun story. XD But the idea floated about my head for days that it stemmed from "Immortal Beloved" and "Keevan and Annora: Forged in the Desert Heat". The tension and hinted rivalry was too much to ignore that it called for Yelgrun lusting for the younger Vorta and can't keep his urges in any longer that he goes far to try and seduce young Keevan who isn't interested in him, calling for more physical drama. This isn't rape or fluffy romance, but it's all about the tension. ;) Yelgrun was also known to call Keevan "little Vorta" in "Immortal Beloved".**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even Keevan and Yelgrun OR their actors Christopher Shea and Iggy Pop.**

"I would like you to take a look at this."

He looked up in irritation at the PADD dropped in front of him, held by a slender hand with delicate fingers, smooth in the eyes and perhaps in touch. He shook his head in disgust, blowing out a disgusted sigh as the younger Vorta looked down at him expectantly, one eyebrow raised and wide purple eyes reminding him that no would not be taken for an answer. Keevan was the most demanding person he'd ever worked with.

"What is it?" Yelgrun asked as he finally took it.

"Our latest report on the Federation patrolling the Cardassian border," Keevan replied calmly, that damned velvety voice rattling his nerves with fire. He was arrogant and proud, one of the things Yelgrun hated about him, and because he thought he was better than Yelgrun, the older Vorta who had been around longer than he ever would be. "Three ships destroyed for interference. They think they can still attempt to drive us away from establishing our part in the Alpha Quadrant. Wouldn't it be even better to take over the entire area of the galaxy?"

Yelgrun would love nothing better than that, but Captain Benjamin Sisko and the rest of Starfleet would try to stop them. However, with their Cardassian allies and the military aids combined with their Jem'Hadar troops, the Federation would be no match for them. "I couldn't agree more. I'll see if this is accurate enough for the Founder."

"No need to. She deems it enough. Any more, and we will begin our establishments on schedule. Once the Federation learns of the vast legions in Cardassian space and our production of ketracel-white facilities, they will learn to think twice before they come onto us."

His dainty chin turned upwards as he sniffed and turned to take his leave. When he did, Yelgrun found himself with his eyes downcast as he took in the curved outlines of the young Vorta's backside through the tight-fitted pants; his lean thighs were equally firm. It brought on the stirring in Yelgrun's stomach and pooled heat below. Despite the fact he despised Keevan, his body ached with desire for the other Field Supervisor - although he doubted Keevan felt the same way. The little Vorta did not say the words directly, but his despise for Yelgrun was just as equal. And the older, less attractive Vorta did not once detect a sign of sexual attraction from the other, but nothing ever stopped him from getting what he wanted.

He did not like to force anything, but sometimes drastic measures had to be taken. It was the mere presence of Keevan as well as his attractive looks that stemmed the fantasies that always lit up in Yelgrun's mind from time to time, always the same, as it returned to him later that night.

 _Keevan lay naked beneath him, moaning like a little animal in heat, which was exactly the response he needed to hear. And his body thrashed beneath Yelgrun's as he pounded brusquely into the smaller one, drawing out cries of pain and pleasure. He would not let Keevan have it soft and tender because the man in charge wanted to see the faces the younger Vorta made as well as savor the tight heat that was Keevan around him. While he thrusted back and forth, muscles enclosing and loosening and back, he looked over the shining body from the lightly muscled, slim chest and hard, darkened nipples that he leaned down, bit and licked so he made Keevan gasp and arch against him; Yelgrun moved down the taut stomach and teased his navel, then finally roamed his mouth and nose over the soft, musky curls and Keevan's shaft, pulsing and swollen with heat..._

He always awoke burning and pleasuring himself in the end, imagining what Keevan looked like under those clothes and hearing him rendered speechless, or maybe returning the favor by lacing his silky voice with seductive words - that would really make Yelgrun's night as he tried to picture what the little Vorta would say exactly in his ears.

It was two days later that he finally decided that enough was enough, that he needed to get what he wanted.

He found Keevan at the replimat, eating his lunch with Eris and Gelnon, as well as Luaran. He had so many friends whereas Yelgrun was a loner practically; sneering to himself, he turned away from the popular young one and moved for his lone spot in the corner. He never stopped looking at Keevan, however, the entire hour, just imagining ways of getting him alone so he could make the little demon scream and writhe beneath him.

He had no important shift today, so he decided to hike out and follow the little Vorta for the rest of the day, but then later on as soon as Keevan was departing from meeting with one of the Founders regarding the interrogation of the latest Starfleet soldier captured, he sensed that he was being followed and found Yelgrun who had deliberately let himself be caught for the sake of it.

"If you insist on following me," he said icily, "you're welcome to place a spyware device on my garments when I'm not looking. What do you want?"

"You really ask questions you don't want to know the answers to," Yelgrun said as he walked slowly in the direction of the younger Field Supervisor, the latter sticking his nose and chin out as he was fond of. His face was cool and unchanged, disgust evident in his eyes.

"What makes you think I am assuming anything, Yelgrun? You have been on my tail the entire day, and you haven't answered my question -"

The little Vorta opened his mouth too often which got him into trouble far too many times. Yelgrun decided this was it; he looked around and saw no one in particular coming for them and slapped his hand over Keevan's mouth, then wrapped his arm around the slim waist, pulling him through an alcove where a closet door opened at his command, then locked them both inside. Keevan struggled the whole time until Yelgrun finally let him go. He exhaled sharply and glared up at him. "What is the meaning of all of this?!"

"We have complete privacy now." His body thrummed with excitement and infuriation that the ever defiant young man continued his proud comebacks.

"Excuse me? Are you implying that you want to take me in here? You must forgive me if I am not moved by your strange way of hinting whatever sick fetishes you may have of me. What makes you think I'll ever give myself to you?" Keevan spat, his bottom lip curling.

That unceremonious son of a rejection was all it took to make him snap. He anticipated this response, but it slapped his being at the same time. He growled and grabbed Keevan by the front of his jacket vest pulling him forward and smashing his mouth against the other Vorta's. Keevan screamed angrily against his mouth and tried to push him off, but Yelgrun's tongue fought its way into the other's warm, velvety hot mouth. Keevan tasted delicious, even for a Vorta's limited taste bud sense, and what was even more so that turned him on was Keevan growling against him as he resisted but could not escape him. Even more: Keevan was untouched. Yelgrun was not the only one the little Vorta resisted sexual advances or at least interest of. He chuckled against the other Vorta's mouth with excited trepidation and quickly caught both of Keevan's wrists as he might have thrilled with the small hands against his chest but was tired of the other man's feeble attempts to push him free. He pushed down Keevan's hands on either side of him, holding them there as he moved them both backwards and trapped Keevan against the wall.

His lungs were burning with the need to breathe, and so were Keevan's, apparently. But when he finally broke the kiss away, the young Vorta hissed at him, baring his teeth. "You DISGUST me!"

"Do I?" Yelgrun raised an eyebrow, amused to his core. "You seemed to enjoy it."

"You forced it onto me!" Keevan retorted, squirming against him. "You're wasting your time; you won't get anything from me."

He shook his head. "That's why you burn such a fire in me, Keevan. I'm not the only one you've rejected, am I? You might have friends, you might be well-liked, but what about _this_ way? I'll bet however much latinum there is that you've never been touched before. You've never been kissed. Your lack of interest is what turned me on in the first place. Just everything about you makes me fantasize about you at night. Do you..." He leaned against Keevan's delicious neck and inhaled his scent, then kissed and nibbled the soft skin there, at LAST drawing a little whimper from him. Dabo! The smug little thing had finally cracked so easily. Even the greatest surface could crack with the right amount of pressure. "...want to know what I dream about at night that makes me wake and relieve myself?"

Keevan gave no answer, which made him continue. "Having you naked beneath me as I ram myself hard and fast into you, making scream in a way you probably never have before, grasping every inch of your skin, biting you in places you couldn't imagine, and bringing you to the edge that will leave you wanting more." Yelgrun let one of his hands move downwards, reaching the destination of cupping Keevan between the legs, fondling him and feeling the slowly growing swelling at the base. Ah, to finally feel the little one's pride in his hand made him tighten harder and hotter between his own loins. "Not so defiant now, are you?" Yelgrun drawled with a baring of his teeth. "You might say no, but your body says yes."

A strangled sound escaped Keevan's throat. His eyes squeezed shut, mouth in a tight line as he struggled to keep himself together. He wasn't going to make it out, and Yelgrun would not let him go until he was satisfied with what Yelgrun wanted for himself and would end up giving him. "Time for these to come off now," he said as he reached around to unclasp Keevan's jacket. "I wonder if you look anything like I dreamed of..."

The young Vorta's eyes snapped open and he looked at Yelgrun straight on. He didn't object, just bared his teeth and hissed, making him laugh. This time he was a good boy as he let Yelgrun push off his jacket, but he wouldn't let him take off his shirt; Keevan did that all by himself, exposing a leanly muscled, slender torso far better than the older Vorta imagined. He reached over then, grasping the waist of the tight pants and shoved them down so they pooled around Keevan's ankles, his boots still on his feet as neither of them would be here for that much longer. Yelgrun looked down and over, taking in the perfect hips and thighs, noticing that the little Vorta grew a modest lot of pubic hair, the black brushes showing some of the arch of skin above his slim but firm length, swollen now and throbbing with arousal.

"Well, are you going to take me now or just stare at me?" Keevan snapped, making him look up and smirk.

"Well, I'm sorry if I can't help you have such..." Both Yelgrun's hands were now exploring that wonderful body before his own two eyes, starting with the firm, smooth thighs, flaring hips and sides, that marble stomach and chest. His nipples twitched beneath Yelgrun's fingers, making him gasp briefly. Yelgrun moved his fingers around to caress his back and both cheeks of Keevan's firm bottom. "...marvelous skin and muscles."

The sigh that escaped Keevan's pale lips was intoxicating. "Would you just get to it now? I'm losing my patience."

"Hey, that's supposed to be me," Yelgrun mocked before he stood up again and reached for the front of his pants pulling himself out and showing his long, thick shaft before the younger one's eyes. Keevan, however, gave no response, only twitched his nose and turned around so he offered Yelgrun a view of his buttocks. To imagine being squeezed between those walls and rutting in and out of the taut cavern inside...he slammed himself into Keevan without preparation, making him shout out, but the walls were soundproof. Yelgrun groaned when tight heat engulfed him and squeezed him as he anticipated.

"Surrender to me now, little Vorta," he grunted as he thrusted in a few times to let him acclimate to the full length filling him. "Tighten yourself around me, enjoy me inside you!"

Keevan's buttock muscles were now painfully tight to the point of it being hard enough for him, possibly tear him apart that way. He stopped making noises while Yelgrun slammed himself harder, but then he gasped when Yelgrun brought a hand around to find his genitals, rolling him over in his palm and tugging the hairs in the process; this he planned to make Keevan scream as he released. Keevan in his hand was burning his hand as much as his body around him. Finally, when they both came, Keevan's seed coated his fingers that Yelgrun brought to his mouth after exploding himself in this delicious body. He had to say the young man was better than his dreams. He tasted delicious on his fingers, too. Seeing this when he turned around, Keevan scoffed in disgust as he redressed.

"You might have made me feel something short-lived and exquisite, Yelgrun, but you still make me sick."

"That's fine with me," Yelgrun answered without a care as he fixed his pants back into place. "But you got to admit, we both enjoyed it just as much. How would you like to have another round?"

"Don't count on it." Keevan turned and stalked out of the closet without another word.

 **What happened between these two in "Immortal Beloved" was something far worse, and it should be obvious WHAT it was. Keevan rejected Yelgrun after he went far to try and get him into bed with him - he was known to have sexual dreams about Keevan, waking up and feeling THAT way, but e never see the dreams exactly - but the older Vorta swore revenge one day, and the time came after the success with the trade in "The Magnificent Ferengi" (things with Keevan killed in the ep were tweaked) - Keevan was debriefed by the Female Changeling and demoted, stripped of commanding Jem'Hadar and such - Yelgrun secretly conducted his own brand of interrogation, whipping him and breaking his back before ultimately raping him. It was brutal. That story overall with its light and dark tones is a rare gem that I'm proud to go back time and time again - and for it inspiring me.**


End file.
